FNaF The New Additions Comic (TheFuzzies)
by KooperCraftYT
Summary: You all love the Freddy Fazbear gang; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy Jr. Indigo, Duck, and Foxya - . . . wait , haven't I herd of the last four before ? Yep ! I am continuing the story of "The New Additions" by the talented artist TheFuzzies . Her DeviantArt account is gone and so is most of her work . . . I hope she comes back , if not i'll do my best to finish this story !
1. - Before You Read -

**BEFORE YOU READ ! ! !**

 **Original story by TheFuzzies**

' **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's ~ Owner : Scott Cawthin . '**

' **I do not own Freddy Jr. , Indigo , Duck , Foxya , Ghost , Felicia , Bo , Chico , Mangy , Misty ~ Owner : TheFuzzies . '**

' **I DO OWN : Kooper & these minor changes to original story ; Gender changes : Mangle is a girl now & Mangy is a boy . The story continuation after the comic ended . The look of Purple Guy . '**

 **I really do hope that TheFuzzies will come back and be able to finish the original story so we all can have the REAL ending . I'm only doing this because I loved this story so much and I wanted it to have an ending to it . I will update and add to the story as much and as quick as I can , no set schedule so please be patient . Thank you to all of those who will support me in my first Fan Fiction ever and I hope you enjoy ! ! ! :D**

 **If you need a reference to what any of the characters look like , search on Google " TheFuzzies fnaf " or " The New Additions fnaf " .**


	2. Chapter 1 - Got You !

Misty stared into the camera concentrating, the gears in her mind turning. Looking for any signs of movement anywhere, any sort of threat to her. She was in the Prize Corner camera winding the music box and now she had the tablet open to the Game Area, hoping to catch a plastic bear or a plastic fox there before they made it to the Main Hall. On the tablet it displayed; in the top left of the tablet showed her flashlight battery life, top right of the tablet said " Night 2,555 and 3AM " (no joke, you can check the original comic for that reference XD), bottom right of it was the map of the building, and on the bottom left, (which was an updated feature) it displayed the current date; 11-13-1993 .

Misty was the current night guard for the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant. She was 30 years old and just trying to survive one of her many nights here. She had long, black hair which half of it partially covered the right side of her face and almost blocked her right green eye. Over her black shirt she was wearing, she had on a purple security jacket on. On her jacket she was wearing a black tie and a golden yellow security badge pinned to the right side of her jacket.

" Heh, I've been doing this job for way longer than I needed to be... now I just really want to be here. " She said to herself smiling as she flicked through the screens.

Suddenly, the camera went static and all her sight on the other rooms was instantly gone. She gasped and looked up back at the office. She instinctively shined her light down the hallway in front of her to find... nothing. She sighed a relief and looked back at the tablet, the video had come back online so she went back to checking all the cameras.

She then heard a small noise, " Tap, tap, tap... " It sounded like it was coming in front of her. She looked back up and still found nothing. She wore a general look of concern on her face. She would have spent more time trying to figure out what the noise was, or even used her flashlight again, if it hadn't been for the warning triangle on the tablet signaling that the music box needed to be wound up. It was quite annoying from time to time.

 _' This had better be a quick wind up. '_ She thought to herself as she flipped to the Prize Corner feed on the tablet and wound up the music box. It was too close. She had almost let the music run out. If she used the light even once it would have been too late to wind it back up.

The screen suddenly went static again and the video cut off, she heard more tapping from down the hall.

" Shit! " she said aloud still looking down at the camera, in a slight panic. Then a frightening thought came to her mind. She froze, _' Wait... what's that noi-. '_

Before she could even look up out of the camera, or even finish her thought, she was interrupted with an ear piercing robotic screech; " Screeeeeeeeeeeeeee! " When she did look up at the death defying scream, she saw a red fox jump out at her running full speed from the hallway.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Misty screamed in paralyzing fear, she fell back out of her chair. Her vision was blurry as she fell and she hit the floor hard. She covered her face with her arms bracing for whatever might happen.

For a moment there was dead silence, It was a really creepy silence. Misty was in too much dread still to look.

Then a little kid voice broke the silence of the office " Hehehe... "

Misty moved her arms off her face and sat up to look. " Hehehe, got you! " said the small girl fox staring at Misty from the other side of the office desk.

" Hehehe... y-yeah , y-you got me Foxya... " Misty finally said. She sighed a relief that it was only her.

" Hehehe you should have seen your face! Priceless! " Foxya said back laughing. Her little smile beamed in the room.

" I'll bet. " Misty had calmed down at this point. She wiped the sweat off her face. _' Oh my god... I know that she is only a kid and that they aren't a threat to me, but geez that was way scary! '_ she thought to herself.

Foxya was one of the kid animatronics that Misty had built for Foxy and Chica. She was built as one of the younger models, which means she's technically the youngest by age. She had light yellow, green eyes just like Foxy. Her small hair piece that was built on her fell in front of her face between her eyes. She looks like a miniature girl version of Foxy exactly but with no hook and eye-patch. Her tail matched her dad's perfectly, with the exception that it was smaller and a little fluffier.

Foxya put her hand out and helped Misty off the floor still laughing a little.

" Well done, Lass. " came from someone standing at the entrance of the office. Foxy was standing I the middle of the office entrance, his red, tan-tipped tail hanging to the floor by his legs.

Foxya turned around, " PAPA! " She ran to him and gave him a hug.

Bonnie and Freddy were standing behind Foxy in the hall. They looked in good condition, not one of the older characters was withered at all.

Foxy had gotten down on one knee to let Foxya hug him. " Did ya see me Papa, did ya se me?! " she said to him all excited. Her head was tilted up towards him and she was smiling brightly.

" Hehehe, aye sure did lass, ye just like yer old man. " he said back smiling at her with pride. Foxy had taught her all the basics and the fun side of the night for them as animatronics.

" Looks like Foxya wins again. " Freddy said from behind them.

He was leaning against the wall, at just the right angle so that his hat seemed to give off a slight reflection of the light.

" No surprise, " Bonnie said agreeing with him, " she's every bit of her dad. "

Bonnie was standing next to Freddy crossing his arms and smiling. He actually had to kinda bend down a little because the top of his ears hit the top of the hall door frame.

" Ha, she got lucky. "

Foxy and Foxya turned towards the right vent in the office and they saw Mangy crawling out of the vent. He was waiting for Misty to stay on the camera for a bit longer so he could get in the office and hang from the ceiling to taunt her.

" If she was a second late, I would've gotten to her easily." he stated, "But... good job, Kid " he said smirking at her.

" Thanks Mangy! " she said back.

Mangy was basically a role model to Foxya, besides her dad of course. She looked up to him just as much though. All thought they weren't, they acted like brother and sister to each other.

Mangy was the kid version of Toy Foxy, or Mangle. Just like his mom, he also had bright yellow eyes. He didn't have a hair piece added like Foxya, he just had his fur on his front forehead combed up to look like hair. The circle on the side of his face was recolored from pink to red, by his personal choice. But he looked just like his mom, especially the 'mangled' part of him. Though he wasn't in as bad of shape as his mom and he didn't have a second head on him. One day, the staff forgot to put Mangle back together enough so the kids could mess with her, she was a take a part-put back together attraction, and so the kids couldn't take her apart for fun. Two of the kids snuck off to the Parts & Services room, which is where the kid animatronics stay during the day, they found Mangy and began to tear him apart like they did to Mangle. Luckily, Misty found them and got them off Mange. Misty wanted to fix him but he had to wait a day for parts to come in. But after only an hour of climbing on the ceiling and screwing around with Foxya and Mangle, he wanted to stay that way.

They heard a light giggle from the ceiling above them. " Hehe, don't worry son, I'm sure you'll get her next time. "

Mangle said as she lowered he head from the ceiling to around Foxy's eye level. She hung from the ceiling all torn op from the day shift, her white, black-highlighted hair piece covering her black and white eye, which seemed to shine brighter than her normal white and yellow one .

" Thanks mom. " Mangy said back.

He always loved to make his mom proud of him.

Mangle swung her head closer to Mangy and she smiled at him.

" Come along Mangy, it's time to go back to the cove. "

" Yes ma'am. " he quickly replied back.

Mangle turned towards everyone in the office " Bye everyone. " she said to the group.

" Bye Mangle, bye Mangy! " Foxya said waving to them.

Smiling, Mangle raised her head back towards the ceiling and climbed a way. Mangy walked behind her, he was still in good enough condition to walk. Right before he walked out of sight, they saw him climb up the side of the wall to the ceiling and chase after his mom back to the cove.

Back at the office, a sudden thought hit Bonnie, " Hmmmm... "

Freddy turned to him and walked up to him , " What's wrong Bonnie ? " he ask . Usually when Bonny felt something wrong , there was something wrong .

" Nothing. " he said back, " I just realized I haven't seen Bonbon in a while... "

" Oh boy... " he said back sighing while rolling his eyes. " Maybe she's in the kitchen with Chica. " he suggested shrugging.

" Where ever she is, she better not be getting into any trouble. " Bonnie said turning to Freddy.

He loved Bonbon so much and was one of those slightly over protective parents.

" Same here. " Freddy agreed.

Suddenly Foxy heard a light tapping of feet next to him. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Foxya trying to sneak away from the group heading towards a vent. He reached out and grabbed her tail and tugged on it, lightly pulling her back.

Foxya winced a little when she felt a tug on her tail and followed it back to stop the slight pain.

" Where do ye think ye goin' lass? " he said sternly at her letting go of her tail.

She didn't turn to face him yet, she was rubbing where her tail got pulled. _' Oh boy... '_ she thought to herself. She knew she was in trouble.

" If I didn't know any better, I'd think ye know where Bonbon is. "

Foxya slowly turned around to face him.

 _' What do I say, what do I say, what do I say! '_ began to race through her mind.

" Well? " Foxy asked again clearly getting impatient.

" Ohhh, hehe, you meant Bonbon... " Foxya finally said putting her hand to the back of her head, looking nervous.

" Yes, I meant Bonbon. " he said back rolling his eyes, starting to looked annoyed.

She took her hand off the back of her head and clasped both her hands together behind her back. Her head was still facing him but her eyes began to look away from him towards one of the vents, her escape.

" Well, I never really was found of the idea of betraying my friends, soooo... " she said hoping for an easy get away.

Foxy kneeled down to her eye level and got up close to her.

" Oh really? " he asked smirking at her, " Then how do you like the idea of being grounded for a week? "

Foxya went wide-eyed and looked back towards her dad with a general look of fear on her face. She forgot any plan she had on getting away from her dad, it sadly wasn't worth it. She then looked down at the floor and sighed.

" She's... on the roof... "

Bonnie turned around and stared at the two. " AGAIN?! " He looked so furious right now. " Just wait 'till I get my hands on her! " He turned around and stormed down the hallway out of sight.

Foxy stood up and looked back down at her, his face going from stern to relax. He began to smile again at her.

" Thank ye for tellin' the truth. " He said to her, " Remembere what I told ye? "

Foxya looked back up from the floor looking at him.

" Never lie to friends or family. " she said, she clearly had a look of minor shame on her face; both about from Bonbon and her dad. She never liked screwing over her friends, or lying to her dad... she had just done both.

" Good. " he said putting a hand on her shoulder, " Now let's go meet your brother and mother in the kitchen. "

" Ok dad. " she said.

" Don't ye worry, ye not gonna in trouble. Just like I said you wouldn't. " he reassured her.

" Thanks dad. " she said starting to smile again.

Foxya walked over to Misty who had been standing there watching and hugged her waist.

" Bye Aunt Misty! That was fun! " she said smiling at her.

Misty smiled back at her and rubbed the top of her head. " Hehe, you won't get me next time. "

Foxya pulled away from her, stumbling backwards. " HEY my hair! "

Misty giggled a little. " That's for making me fall out of my chair. " she laughed.

Foxya started laughing too at her and walked back up to hugged her again.

" C'mon lass, we better get goin' back. " said Foxy starting to walk down the hall.

" OK DAD! " she answered. " Bye Aunt Misty! "

And with that she ran after her dad, disappearing down the hall.

Freddy and Misty were the only ones still sitting in the office, they smiled at each other. They both were great friends, even before this night guard job.

" I know I say this a lot Misty, but thanks for everything. " Freddy said to her. " Especially thank you for them. " looking back down the hall where Foxya just ran down.

" Hey, no need to thank me. " she said back. " I love this place, I love you guys. "

Freddy smiled at her more, because he knew that this was true.

" I know. " he said back, " Hey I'm gonna take a walk around, I'll see you around this place later. "

He turned around and walked down the hall.

Misty picked up her chair off the floor and sat back down on it. She rested her feet on top of the desk and leaned back. She smiled at herself and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 - Misty's New Job

These characters here had suffered a lot, more than you would really think of them.

Luckily they had found Misty in their lives to make it a whole lot better. It was in 1987 and Misty was only 24 years old.

She was a year out of college and was excited for her first major job ever. She had majored in Engineering during her time in college, so working as a mechanic.

She walk into the struggling pizzeria on 11-19 -1987. She expected a job interview and an application, the way normal businesses hire employees. She had walked up to who she thought was the manager of the restaurant.

The man turned around and looked at Misty. " Uh, hello? " sounding a little confused.

" Uh hi." she said back raising her application a little. " I'm Misty, I applied for the open mechanic job here. So when do I start my interview? "

" Ohhh... " he said a little shocked. " Welcome. I honestly didn't think someone would apply for a job at this place. "

" So, so are you the manager? "

" Oh heavens no. " He pointed to something on his shirt, a badge. " I'm a employee trainer and night guard here. "

" Oh, but do I still need to talk to someone before I'm hired. "

" We would be lucky if we had enough people to want any job here to NEED an interview. "

" So I'm just hired then? " now she sounded like the confused one.

" Yep! " he said smiling. " We kinda needed someone urgent to keep this business up, ya know. "

" Is it that bad? " she asked curiously.

" Do to past events here... and one more recent one. " he said as he started to walk her somewhere. " People have a bad impression on the company. "

" ... what happened recently? "

He had led here to the entrance of Kids Cove.

" That. " he said pointing to the back corner.

What Misty saw was a torn up robotic fox with light red stains on her front teeth .

" Woah. " she said shocked. " W-what happened to her? "

" Kids these days, just can't keep their hands to themselves. Staff literally had to put him back together after every shift, eventually they stopped trying. "

" Wait him? " she asked sounding like she might laugh a little.

" To be fair it won't matter since he or she will be scrapped after what happened. "

" What did she do? "

He walked up to her and lifted her head up off the floor. He opened her jaw with one hand, reviling more red stained teeth.

" She bit someone in the head earlier this week. " He put his other hand up her head, and it almost looked like he was petting her. " One of our employees. "

Misty's jaw dropped. " She b-bit someone?! "

He nodded slowly. " It's m-my fault, I moved the kid to the day shift. I was only trying to help him. " he stuttered and stared at the white fox and sighed.

" Is he ok? "

" Thankfully he's gonna live, but his entire frontal-lobe has to get removed... "

They both felt sick when he said that.

He set Mangle down and walked back up to her. " We are going to set you up as day-shift mechanic. Come in tomorrow and the other guards will help you on your first day. Hey once in a while try to put this fox back together... he slash she is shut down so there's no risk to you if you do. "

She nodded. " I'll do my best... I don't know how much help I can be with her though. "

" Try your best, any improvement is an improvement. " he said back. " If you need anything, just ask any of the staff for Scott. That's me. "

" Ok I will, thank you Scott. "

" No. Really thank you. " He walked out of the building saying that.

Misty followed him after a minute but she couldn't find him in the parking lot out front. So she drove of not knowing what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

She pulled up to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza the next morning. It was a Monday, so today wouldn't be as packed as usual. She got out of her car and walked inside. When she entered the front doors, she saw the front counter to the left of the entrance hall. There were two white doors directly behind the counter area. Misty could smell fresh pizza and fries from beyond the doors.

' _Must be the kitchen back there. '_ she thought to herself .

She continued straight and found herself in the main area of the pizzeria.

" Not that crowded today I guess. "

She looked to the left and saw a day guard walk out of kids cove and towards her.

" You're the new mechanic? " he asked.

" Yeah that's me. " Misty answered back to him.

" Uh it's a shift-change right now so if you wanna fix the Mangle now is your chance. "

" Um ok? " She walked past him and into Kids Cove. She saw Mangle ripped up on the floor in the far corner. " Jesus, even worse than yesterday. " she sighed and walked over to the mangled fox.

There was a small compartment on the wall closed off with a small door. She opened it and saw a small tool boxed labeled: _" Toy Foxy "_

" Wow, they even had to do something like this. " She took the tool box out and grabbed a screw-driver.

" Probably her voice-box first... "

She knelt by the foxed white head and looked at her for a second. She started to move her hand towards Mangle's mouth.

Suddenly Mangle's head jerked up and stared right at her. Misty jumped up and pulled her hand away from her. She had almost screamed.

She was breathing heavy right now. " D-did they forget to t-turn you off!? " she stuttered She was so startled right now.

Mange opened her mouth to say something but only static came out of her damaged voice box. She shut her mouth and gave Misty a slight nod.

Misty's eyes went wide. _' Did she just . . . nod ? '_ She thought to herself confused. She calmed down, to a certain point, and got back down to Mangle's level. She looked at the scared, mangled fox and instantly felt bad for her. " Mangle can I please try to help you without you hurting me? " She sadly thought that this question needed to be asked since she had no clue where her shut off switch was.

Mangle nodded a little, still clearly shy of the new mechanic.

Misty nervously opened her jaw and looked inside. She saw her voice-box in the area where her throat would be. Instead of putting her hand inside Mangle's mouth to get it, she just went around and reached it from the outside.

Mangle wanted to say something but she came out with nothing, not even static.

Misty smiles at her and went to work on the box. _' At least the kids didn't wreck this thing '_ she thought. It wasn't in the best condition, but at least the kids didn't rip it a part like everything else _._

It took her a little over half an hour before she made good progress on the voice-box. She placed it back in the right spot and hooked it up to her system.

" Better? " she asked hoping for progress .

Mangle looked worried that nothing was better and stayed quiet.

" Mangle its ok, if it's still broken I'll come back and fix it still. "

The white fox still stayed silent.

Misty sighed and got up to walk away.

" T-t-t-th-hank-k y-y-you... "

Misty turned around and saw a shocked, happy fox.

" ... I-i c-can-n t-t-talk-k! " she sounded so happy.

Misty smiled back. " Your welcome. " She walked out of Kids Cove as another day-shift guard walked in.

Mangle's eyes followed the new mechanic out the door. _' She wanted to help me, she actually… cared. '_

* * *

For the rest of the week, Misty spent all the time she could with Mangle. After fixing her voice-box completely, Misty began to work on Mangle herself. She really couldn't do much to help fix her body.

Mangle didn't care at all though. She loved it when Misty came in to fix her up a little. She started to like Misty as a good friend too. The better her voice got, the more conferrable she was talking to Misty.

Misty also began to get used to Mangle. She was, to her, one of the few humans to talk to her.

It was Sunday and Misty was not with Mangle, but with Toy Bonnie. Apparently, one of the kid snuck up on him and grabbed his ear. Don't ask how but his whole right ear was bent to the side.

" Hold still! " Misty said with quite an annoyed tone in her voice.

" I'm trying but it hurts! " Toy Bonnie complained to her.

" Ok. A: I never even knew you guys could feel pain. B: While your complaining over an ear, Mangle is getting ripped apart daily. "

Toy Bonnie immediately stopped wining with that and let the mechanic work on his ear.

Misty eventually bent it back into place. " Better? " she asked him.

" Yeah. Thanks. " he replied thankful.

" No prob- " Misty started before someone pulled her to the side.

" Misty I need a favor from you. "

" Huh? " She looked at who grabbed him. " Oh hey Scott. What you need? "

" Well, the guard from last night accidently dropped the tablet and now it won't turn on. " he explained to her. " It won't turn on now and our guards NEED it. You think you can stay late and try to fix it? " he asked.

" Sure. Anything Scott. "

" This will be counted as over-time for you, so you'll get extra pay. "

" Oh cool! " Misty said as she started to walk away before getting stopped by Scott again.

" Um, a word of warning… " he said nervously.

" Yes? " Misty asked confused.

" Make sure you leave the building BEFORE 11:30 PM. It's a really long story to explain, so just leave before then please. "

" … sure… " Misty replied confused.

" Thank you. " he said before leaving.

* * *

Misty sat at the employ break room across from the kitchen area waiting for the place to close. It was around 10:30 PM before Misty got up and left the break room. She took one step into the Game Area and a chill went up her spine. This place really looked creepy at night; only a few lights were on in the building, and most of those lights were in the office. She walked down the hallway towards the office.

' _God this place is creepy at night. '_ she thought to herself as she entered the office.

She saw the tablet sitting on the desk and she picked it up. It looked fine and tried to turn it on, only to find the screen wouldn't turn on.

" Well that's a problem… " she said to herself. She opened up the back of the tablet and look at what she was seeing. A couple of screwed up wires and the back of the screen was cracked.

" This will take a while… " she said with a sigh.

It did. Took her an hour to figure out how to get the screen to show any sign of color.

She hit the power button and the screen came to life! " Finally! " she exclaimed. She tested some of the cameras and they worked. Then a couple of numbers caught her eyes. She looked at the top right of the screen and saw 11:36 PM.

" Wait, didn't Scott say to leave before 11:30? " she wondered. She immediately got up from the office and went straight to the front doors. She put her hand on the doors and pushed. Nothing happened. She was locked in.

" Uh oh… " She realized she had quite the night ahead of her.


End file.
